Big Time BreakUp
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Wayne-Wayne would do anything to get into Big Time Rush...even if it meant destroying a perfect love... PLEASE R&R! One-shot. Cute slash.


Hi, everyone! :D I really hope you like this story! :D **Please R&R! :D **

It was about 1:00 in the afternoon at Rocque Records. Usually, the four boys of Big Time Rush would have been well into their recording sessions and dance routines, but today they hadn't even gotten started yet. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos stood around in the dancestudio, bored out of their minds. In the recording room adjacent to the studio, Kelly was trying to keep Gustavo from blowing up with frustration.

"When is the other dog going to get here?" Gustavo said loudly into the microphone, referring to James, who was over an hour late.

"We don't know." Kendall answered, "Give him some time, okay?"

"I've given him over an hour!" Gustavo said, "Get him here in the next ten minutes or you're done!"

Another one of Gustavo's empty threats. Figures. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Carlos will you send James a text and ask him what's taking so long?" Kendall asked, sitting down heavily on the red couch in the corner.

Carlos, who was standing a few feet away, took out his phone and quickly typed out a short text and sent it to James' phone. A couple minutes later, his phone made a 'dinging' noise, signaling that he'd just gotten a text. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Carlos looked at the screen. It read 'You're Receiving a Text from James Diamond'.

"Here. He just sent me a text." Carlos said, clicking to read the incoming text.

He looked down at the screen and read the message displayed.

_'We're over.' _

Carlos suddenly felt like he'd been hit in the chest by a ton of bricks. He and James had been together as a couple for almost three months. They were so much in love and everyone that knew about them had commented that they made a beautiful couple. He and James had exchanged their innermost secrets and desires. They had shared laughter and sadness and hugs and kisses and numerous moments of passion. Why would James just end it like this?

"O-oh, my God." Carlos said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Something wrong?" Logan, who was sitting beside Kendall on the couch, asked.

"James...I...he..." was all Carlos could say before everything went black.

Kendall and Logan were shocked to see their friend suddenly collapse to the floor, limp as a ragdoll. His phone fell from his hand and slid a few feet across the floor.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked in concern and he and Logan jumped up and rushed over to him.

They knelt beside their unconscious friend and gently turned him over so he lay on his back. Logan quickly checked his pulse.

"His heart's beating really fast." he said in concern.

"Here. Let's get him on the couch." Kendall said, lifting Carlos' limp body into his arms.

He gently lay him down on the couch's soft cushions, propping his head on the arm.

"What just happened?" Kelly asked, as she rushed in.

"He fainted." Logan said, recognizing Carlos' condition from the numerous medical encyclopedias he'd read over the years.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"We don't know." Kendall said, feeling of Carlos' forehead, "He feels kinda hot."

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Kelly asked.

"Not yet. Let's see if he wakes up." Logan said, "Will you go get a wet washcloth?"

Nodding, Kelly rushed out of the room.

"Now what's going on?" Gustavo asked loudly over the microphone.

"Could you show a little concern, just once?" Logan asked, in anger.

A couple minutes later, Kelly returned with a wet washcloth.

"Here." she said, handing it to Kendall, who was kneeling on the floor beside the couch.

"Thanks." Kendall said, taking the washcloth soaked in cool water.

He folded the washcloth neatly and gently dabbed it over Carlos' face and neck.

"Come on, Carlos. Wake up." he said, trying to coax Carlos back into the world of wakefulness.

A few minutes later, James walked in, almost an hour-and-a-half late. He had his usual sexy smile on his face, but that smile quickly faded when he saw the limp body of his boyfriend laying on the couch, surrounded by Kendall, Logan, and Kelly.

"What happened?" James asked, rushing over.

"He just passed out." Kendall said, "We don't know what happened."

James sat down on the couch beside Carlos and held his hand in his.

"Carlos? Baby, can you hear me?" he asked worriedly.

A small moan escaped Carlos' lips and he slowly peeped his eyes open. He blinked a few times before looking around. When his eyes fell upon James, he burst into tears and ran out of the room, leaving everyone stunned. They all exchanged confused glances and James rushed after him. He followed him into the bathroom. When he stepped into the white bathroom, he heard the sound of someone crying coming from one of the stalls. He walked over to the only one that had a closed door and knocked on it.

"Carlos? Baby, what's wrong?" James asked.

"G-go away!" Carlos cried, his voice echoing slightly in against the walls

"Carlos, talk to me. Why are you crying?" James persisted.

"Go away!" Carlos cried again, "Leave me alone!"

James was shocked by this. Why was Carlos acting this way? Confused, he walked down the hall and back into the dance studio. He saw Kendall and Logan standing in the middle of the room, both looking at Carlos' phone, a look of disbelief on their faces.

"What's up with Carlos?" James asked.

Kendall and Logan looked up at him in disbelief.

"You broke up with him, that's what's wrong!" Kendall said.

"What are you talking about? I would never do that!" James said.

"You sent him a break-up text. The least you could have done was say it to his face!" Logan said, obviously upset.

"What the hell..." James said, taking Carlos' phone from Kendall.

He read the text displayed on the screen.

"I-I didn't send this." he said, confused.

"It came from your phone just before you got here." Kendall argued.

"The reason I was late was because I couldn't find my phone." James stated, "I did not send this text."

"Well, if you didn't, who did?" Logan asked.

Just as he said that, Carlos walked back into the room, wiping tears from his bloodshot eyes.

"Carlos-" James started.

"Don't." Carlos said, walking right past him.

"Carlos, I didn't-"

"I don't want to talk to you." Carlos said, "Let's just get this dance session over with."

With that, Gustavo started the music and they were forced to start dancing and singing to the song that was playing. All during the session, Carlos had a far-off look in his eyes. A heartbroken look that hurt James so much. He wanted more than anything to just reach out and take Carlos into his arms and wipe away his tears and make all his hurts go away. But Carlos wouldn't even speak to him. Who had done this?

The next morning, they were called into rehearsals early. Carlos, who had slept on the couch that night, refused to go. Kendall and Logan tried to convince him to go, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't even look at James, who, again tried to explain things, but Carlos wouldn't hear it. Sighing with defeat, Kendall and Logan and James all went to rehearsals without him. Mrs. Knight took Katie to a commercial audition, leaving Carlos alone in the apartment.

Once the door to the apartment closed, Carlos found himself alone. He was curled up on the couch, wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing the previous day: a pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt. The apartment was silent. He felt so alone, so heartbroken. Why had James broken up with him? Had he done something? If he had, what was it? As he thought about it, Carlos felt his eyes well up with tears. He reached into his back pocket and took out the picture of he and James he always carried with him. For the longest time, he just stared at it, wondering why the love of his life had hurt him like this. He felt the tears finally begin to fall and he held the picture to his heart, as if trying to will the empty spot in his heart to be filled again. Of course, it didn't work. Turning his face onto the orange cushion of the couch, Carlos cried his eyes out and pulled his knees up to his chest.

He felt so alone.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

At Rocque Records, James, Kendall, and Logan sat in the recording room adjacent to the dance studio. Wayne-Wayne, who had been 'with' them for about a week was in the middle of a complicated dance routine Gustavo expected the boys to be able to copy when he was finished showing them. The guys had no intention of trying to copy the complicated(and rediculous-looking) dance, the main reason being that Wayne-Wayne was the one that showed it to them. The studio was filled by the sound of some awful rap music that Wayne-Wayne stated helped him 'stay in the zone'.

James tried to ignore it and his mind went to Carlos. He, too, felt alone. Since Carlos had brushed him off in the studio the previous day, it felt as if something were missing inside of him. Wait, something was: Carlos' love. He'd gone almost two years trying to hide his love for his best friend, and now that they'd finally confessed their love, it had been snatched away by an unknown monster.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rather loud clattering sound coming from the studio. He looked up and saw a small, black object laying on the floor beside Wayne-Wayne. It was a cell phone. It had probably fallen out of his pocket during his dance. Wait, that was James' cell phone!

"That's my phone!" James said, standing quickly from his chair.

Suddenly, everything made sense. His missing phone. The break-up message. Wayne-Wayne. That monster! A couple days ago, Wayne-Wayne had commented that he would do anything to in the band, and he had made well on his threat. Rage flooded James and he found himself barging out of the recording room and bursting into the dance studio.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" he yelled, grabbing Wayne-Wayne by his black hoodie.

"Yo, don't be touchin' da Wayne, 'kay?" Wayne-Wayne said.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT, YOU MONSTER?" James threw him down on the floor and delivered several hard punches to his face.

He would have done alot more, but Kendall and Logan rushed in and pulled him off Wayne-Wayne(as much as they hated him). James struggled in their grip, but calmed down as Wayne-Wayne stood from the floor, holding his broken pair of sunglasses.

"You're gonna pay for these!" he said, holding up the sunglasses.

"Why did you send that text to Carlos?" James yelled, still being restrained by Kendall and Logan.

"Didn't I say I would do anything to be in the band? Looks like it worked. I think your little friend will be packing his bags and going back to Minne-whatever." Wayne-Wayne explained, his usual arrogant smirk on his face.

James clenched his jaw tightly in anger. He wanted to say more, but he knew he had to go explain things to Carlos. He just had to get him back. James jerked out of Kendall and Logan's grip and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kendall said.

"I've gotta get to Carlos!" James called as he rushed out the door.

He took the elevator down to the lobby and burst out the door. He practically ran the half-mile from Rocque Records to the Palm Woods. By the time he'd reached the door to apartment 2J, he was gasping wildly for breath. He took a moment to catch his breath before he walked in so he could talk plainly. As he entered the apartment, he looked around. No one was there. He searched each room and found no one. Lastly, he climbed the steps up to the overhead walkway(which also lead to the swirly-slide) and walked in the opposite direction to the room he and Carlos had been sharing. The door was closed, which was odd. He opened it and stepped inside.

He saw Carlos walking back and forth across the room, stuffing his clothes into his large, blue duffel bag on the bed. Oh, no. Please, no.

"Wh-what are you doing?" James asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm not sleeping here anymore." Carlos said, not looking up.

James could tell by his voice that he had been crying.

"Carlos, I-" he started, but Carlos interrupted him by throwing a hoodie roughly to the floor and turning to face him.

James' heart broke at the look in Carlos' eyes. It was an utterly heart-broken look that shot its way straight to his heart. He'd never seen Carlos like this before and he wanted more than anything to just reach out and hold him.

"Wh-why?" Carlos asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What?" James asked.

"Why?" Carlos repeated, "Wh-why did you do it? I thought you loved me. What about all the times we've laughed together? What about all the times we made love? What about all the times you said I was beautiful? Doesn't any of that matter to you?"

James felt like he was about to cry at the hurt in Carlos' voice.

"Carlos, I didn't send that text." he said.

"It came from your phone!" Carlos cried.

"Wayne-Wayne stole my phone. He's the one to sent the text, not me. He was trying to break us up so you would go back to Minnesota and he could be in the band." James explained.

"W-Wayne-Wayne did this?" Carlos asked in shock.

"Yes." James said, taking a step forward, "Carlos, I love you so much."

He reached up and gently cradled Carlos' cheek in his hand. The touch was so simple yet it felt so perfect, so warm and familiar.

"James..." Carlos sniffled, feeling more tears forming.

"It's okay." James said, gently wiping the tears away, just like he'd wanted to do from the beginning of this whole mess.

"James..." Carlos whimpered, latching his arms around James' neck.

Carlos buried his face into James' shoulder and cried. James felt the dampness of Carlos' tears seeping into his t-shirt, but he didn't care. He just wrapped his arms around Carlos' smaller body and held him gently.

"It's okay. I'm here now. I've got you." he whispered, gently rubbing his hands along Carlos' back.

"I'm so sorry, James." Carlos said, his voice shaking from tears.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know." James comforted.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Carlos asked.

"There's nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong." James said, gently parting the hug.

He looked into Carlos' tear-stained eyes and tenderly wiped the tears from his reddened cheeks.

"I'm here now. And nothing can ever take me away from you again." he said.

Carlos sniffled and nodded. James' slowly moved his hand from gently caressing Carlos' cheek to cradling the back of his head. He leaned forward so his lips were a hairs-breadth away from Carlos'. He could feel Carlos' shaky breath on his face. Closing the gap between them, their lips lightly brushed together. Carlos gasped softly at the sweet contact, signaling James to go further. He pressed his lips softly to his lover's, drawing a passionate sigh from him. Carlos sank into the wonderful kiss and placed his hands gently on either side of James' face. He felt James lightly tease his tongue at his lips, begging for access to his wonderful mouth. Access was gladly granted and their tongues clashed in an electrifying moan.

James was loath to part the kiss, but he felt the need to look into Carlos' eyes at the moment. He drew away so their faces were just inches apart. He smiled; the life and sparkle had been returned to Carlos' eyes. That was what he like to see. He gently ran his fingers through Carlos' soft, black hair and playfully nipped at his nose, something he knew made Carlos smile. Carlos giggled when James nipped at the tip of his nose.

"Do you love me?" James asked.

"So much." Carlos answered, "Forever."

James smiled and pulled him into a warm embrace, resting his cheek against Carlos' head.

"Carlos," he said.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! :D I REALLY hope you like it! :D This is the fastest story I've ever completed. It took a little over two hours(I think) to finish. :) **Can't wait for your reviews! :D:D:D If you don't like it, I'll be forced to send my minion pandas after you and they'll eat you while you sleep! XD PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
